Problem: Solve for $t$ : $1 + t = -4$
Subtract $1$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 1 + t &=& -4 \\ \\ {-1} && {-1} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{1 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-4} \\ t &=& -4 {- 1} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -5$